Perseus and Annabeth's Forever: The Change
by pugswanthugs
Summary: A year after Percy's sudden disappearance, on a house call in Forks, Washington, Annabeth meets someone that reminds her of her old boyfriend. Who is he? What is he hiding? Part 1 of the Percy and Annabeth's Forever. Previously, "The Change"
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start goin' all lawsuit on me, here's the real facts. I. OWN. NOTHING. There. So don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Preface:<p>

I, Percy Jackson, am an official idiot. Here I am, in the middle of Washington in the forests of some little town called Forks, lost. Me, being the Seaweed Brain I usually am, decided that I wouldn't wake Annabeth, Grover or Thalia up before I left to go follow prints to a huge hellhound. So I'm miles from civilization, lost, calling for help, and worse, it's starting to rain. I turned around to come face to face with the hellhound I had been following, and it had a few friends. Drawing Riptide, I hacked and slashed, but there were too many. They easily defeated me, and left me to die in the woods. **(A/N, here Percy doesn't have the Achilles curse)**

"Annabeth..." I croaked,

I saw a dark figure looming over me, was this her?

"It'll- allright. I'll- care- you." Was all I could make out, and it suddenly felt like I was flying. I saw another figure over me, and I called out,

"Annabeth!"

I felt a slight pressure at my neck, and fire coursed through my veins. I screamed out, "What have you done!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Another voice said, sounding genuinely sorry. The pain didn't end for so long. I writhed, but I was being held down. I twisted my head, screaming again. This went on for gods knows how long, and then the fire died down.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

It had been a year now. A year since he had disappeared. I remembered the last time I had saw him, the fight we had. I tried hard not to cry as the flashback happened.

_"Well, it's not my fault, Annabeth!"_

_"Yes, it is! If you had said something, the empousai wouldn't have found us!"_

_"Lies! That's all your fault! All you do is act like you know _everything!_. Little Miss Know it All!"_

_He slammed the door, and I went to bed, crying._

Why did I let my mother talk me into this? Me, Thalia, and Grover were going back to Forks to investigate a sudden strand of animal carcasses found in the woods. Probably the work of a few hellhounds. For our cover story we would be going to Forks public high.

I sighed, getting off the plane, "I can't believe Zeus made us do this."

Thalia rolled her eyes and pushed me forwards, "C'mon, Owl Face. Let's go,"

We left the airport and headed out to the small house that Olympus had provided us with, just by the High School. There was a long driveway about a quarter of a mile to the east of it, but people said not to go there. Therefore, we would probably end up going there by the end of the week. Oh well.

We unpacked and went to bed, ready for our first day at Forks High.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's short, but you'll. Live. You know I update fast.<strong>

**~pugs~**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia went to school.

"This is such a quiet town..." Annabeth muttered, not liking quiet after a year of construction in Olympus.

"I find it peaceful," Thalia retorted.

"Whatever. What's for lunch?" Grover asked, "I hope its enchiladas..."

"Shut up, goat boy." Thalia joked as they sat down with the three others they had met in History.

As Annabeth started eating she felt a cold breeze against her neck. Normally, she would've passed this off as just another door opening, but something compelled her to look.

"Who are they?" Thalia asked Jennifer, one of the three people she met in History, as seven of the most beautiful and graceful people entered the cafeteria.

"Those are the Cullens. Those two," She pointed to the two in the lead, one female with long blonde hair, and golden eyes, and a huge guy with black hair and dimples, making him resemble a teddy bear, "Are Rosalie and Emmett. Those two," she said, pointing to a look alike of Thalia, except paler and having brown hair, and a male with wavy bronze hair with a pained expression, "Are Alice, she's really weird, and Jasper. They," She pointed to another bronze haired boy and a female with chocolate wavy hair, both having the same pale complexion, "Are Edward and Bella."

Finally, the last person entering the cafeteria almost stopped Annabeth's heart.

It was Percy. She was sure of it. He had the same hair, and the same smile he used to have. But what happened to him? He had lost his tan, and was probably more beautiful than most of the males. He, along with the rest of them, had the same golden eyes that once reminded her of Luke. His face seemed more angular, but he shared the same smile Percy had.

Could this possibly be him?

The second 'Percy' saw her, he stiffened. He walked to the table without any food, and quietly talked to his siblings, once in a while shooting a pained look to me.

"Is that Percy?" Annabeth murmured to her sister/cousin/aunt.

"I think it may be. We'll have to see later." She replied as the bell rang. Next Annabeth had gym, same with Thalia.

Grover had advanced Environment, so they split up at the changing rooms. After changing, the two entered the gym as a plump gym coach started yelling at them to run ten laps around the school. Everyone groaned except for the Cullens, who laughed and hi-fived. 'Percy' saw Annabeth again and stiffened for a moment, but was snapped out of it when the coach blew his whistle.

The class set off, but the Cullens easily managed to run a lap, a half a mile, in a few moments at a light jog, which to human eyes seemed strangely possible, yet inexplainable. Annabeth struggled to keep up with the pace because her mind was elsewhere.

_That's Percy and I know it. _The impulsive side of her brain said,

_No, it could just be another Percy lookalike, _The rational side of her said,

_What do I have next? _The random side of her thought. She shook her head and sprinted faster.

In five minutes all of the Cullens were done, not even a broken sweat on any of the seven. They all looked bored as the coach dismissed them in awe of their ability to finish this task so quickly.

* * *

><p>Percy muttered something about hunting after he changed before flitting off to the woods, his unmoving heart thundering, hypothetically.<p>

Sighing, he went to Edward's meadow, and laid down on the grass, a million things running through his mind.

_She's alive. _No. He would not see her. He would be tempted. Too much temptation for him, a newborn.

_Leave. _No. He would not do that either. Renesmee had just started school, so had he and his siblings. No.

He was distracted by a faint heartbeat and steps coming towards him. A scent wafted towards him. It was sweet, but so salty at the same time. He used all of his control to get up without attacking the person. In the back of his mind, he knew it was probably Annabeth. Or Thalia. Probably Thalia, Annabeth couldn't be so quiet in the woods. He stood his ground, thanking his good fortune that he had hunted yesterday afternoon. His mind was correct, because Thalia emerged from the woods, bow drawn. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the deer across the meadow. Though her eyes locked on him soon enough, even him in a perfect standstill.

"Percy." she whispered, and dropped her bow, starting to run to him, with many emotions running across her face, her heart pounding. Anger, sadness, excitement, hapiness, joy, grief, confusion. She hadn't taken two steps when Percy knew he had to leave. He could easily lose control. He flitted away from the situation, going behind her and walking away in beautiful silence. He heard her whirl around.

"Percy!" She said, louder. "You're alive!"

She sprinted to him, and he held his breath as she tackled him and failed, him standing still as she threw herself against him in a tight hug. He did not hug back, though. This could make him lose his composure.

"What's wrong? And why are you so cold? What happened to you?" She asked, confused.

"Stay sharp Pinecone face. Tell Grover to eat up on the enchiladas. Just tell her... I'm sorry..." He whispered, obviously thinking of Annabeth. He easily unwrapped himself from his cousin's embrace, Thalia's face full of confusion, and flitted off to the mountains.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Let me know!<strong>

**~pugs~**

**Special Thanks to my Beta cder3 ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

He flitted through the trees, imaginary sweat tracing his stony face. He couldn't face it; He would lose control. Worse, he would lose control, and change her. He had no idea what to do. _Carlisle. _He thought. His second-father would know what to do. He pulled his phone out as he weaved through the thicket.

"Percy?"

"Hey, Carlisle." He said grimly.

"Are you hunting?"

"No. I need advice."

"Of course, son. What is it?"

"Well, before I... when I was human, I was in a relationship. Hold on, I'm right outisde the house." He said and hung up as he neared the Cullen residence. He would rather not be so close to _her _and her sweet scent, but he could have self control. He _would _have self control. He would not lay a finger on her. His thoughts shifted as he opened the door at human speed.

"Hey." He called lowly, knowing that they could hear him. His family appeared in the living room. Everyone, including Jacob, was sitting except for Carlisle, who stood near the front window. He was still in his work clothes, but his body language expressed worry. His perfect face was marred by the rocky lines indenting his forehead.

"What's wrong, son?"

He took a deep (unneeded) breath. Time for the truth.

* * *

><p>By the time he had finished his story, everyone's faces were priceless. Edward opened his mouth many times, making him look like a fish. Even in this hard state, Percy managed a chuckle.<p>

"Don't act like it's such an impossible thing, Edward. What about us? To some mortals, _most mortals, _we're silly Halloween fairytales. Don't you think it's hard for the gods? Being treated like just a _myth?_"

"But why didn't you tell us? We would've still excepted you?" Esme asked, the 'mother' in her immortal soul mixing with her voice. Percy held in a sigh.

"I was disoriented. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just it's been hard accepting _this _life." He said, his eyes studying the floor.

"Who's son are you? Are you Greek, or Roman? And by monsters, you must mean things like the hydra or the minotaur or Medusa or-"

"Yes! I'm sorry, just don't say those names. Names are powerful." Percy cut him off hurriedly.

"Oh, sorry."

Percy tried not to chuckle as the true scientist in Carlisle emerged.

"No problem. And my father is Poseidon."

"Ah. Yes. That explains one of your gifts, so to speak." Carlisle said, refferring to one of Percy's immortal abilities. After his transformation, Percy kept his control over water, along with an ability to, well I suppose in Modern Greek terms, charmspeak. He could even talk his brother Emmett, as stubborn as the Minotaur, to shut up in one of his rants after Jasper beat him in an arm wrestling match.

Percy nodded.

"I need advice."

"Anything." Esme said kindly.

"As I was saying on the phone, when I was human, I was in a relationship with this girl. She's a daughter of Athena. But, when I was attacked by that bloody hellhound, I was changed. I prayed to my father for help, and he gave me a second identity. Even Camp Half-Blood thought I was dead. But the new kids that just came here... they're my friends. Grover, a saytr, Thalia, a child of Zeus and Artemis' Lieutenant, and..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well spit it out!" Emmett urged. Percy shot the angriest glare he could to his brother, which was pathetic due to his emotional state. Even Jasper's shoulders sagged at his mood.

"Annabeth. I think she knows that this is me. I don't know if I should confront her."

Carlisle clapped his son on the back. "You're a smart boy, Percy. You'll do what's right. Follow your heart."

Percy nodded.

He knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Thalia was dumbstruck. What just happened? One minute she was hugging her long-lost cousin, the next she was just standing there, a faint whisper of his request lingering in the air. She slowly snapped out of her trance.<p>

_He's alive. _Before she even finished the thought her Hunter intellect kicked in. She already sprinted through the forest, a silver blur streaking towards their small house. Thalia checked her watch. 12:00 AM. Annabeth could lose a few hours of sleep. She opened the door and ran up the stairs. She shook her head; Annabeth had lost her ability to wake up.

Ah, her days on the run... she snapped into it and opened the door. Annabeth lay asleep, the bottom of her knife glinting underneath her pillow. She ran up and shook her dear friend's shoulders.

"What?" She mumbled.

"ANNABETH, WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!"

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and her arms flung wildly for her knife. When she realized what was happening her flailing stopped.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"It's Percy. He's alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy got dressed slowly, making sure everything he wore was in perfect order; The red tie over the black collar button down had not a single wrinkle. His black pants were freshly drycleaned, and his shoes were shined. His usually messy hair had been combed back by Alice, who had insisted on it and dragged him to her bathroom. Edward, who had actually gone to school that day, had read Annabeth's mind to find that the Cullen's golden eyes reminded her of Luke, so he had taken the rist of not hunting for a few days before he finally owned up.

"You look dashing!" Alice squealed as she turned Percy around to face the mirror.

"She's going to reject me." Percy said doubtfully. Alice whirled him around and stooped down so she could look him in the eye.

"Perseus Jackson Cullen. If you say that one more time I _will _send Jasper up here." Percy rolled his eyes but said nothing.

After another hour of agony with his half-sister, Percy was ready. He looked at himself in the mirror, out of old habits, before hopping in his pure white Koenigsegg Agera R **( .org/fastest-cars/fastest-cars-in-the-world-top-10-list/ ) **and zooming off towards Annabeth's small house.

* * *

><p>This is a joke. A sick, sick joke. He can't be alive. We saw his body. No. He's not alive. I will not allow it to be true. Thalia shook me again.<p>

"Speak, child, speak!"

I glared at her for a second. "He's not. He can't be alive. No."

"I saw him with my own eyes!"

No.

"No."

"Then get dressed and I'll _show _you the prints."

"Fine then I'll just do so."

I got dressed and she brought me to a clearing about a mile or two from the house. It's impossible. I could smell the sweet smell of the sea in the middle of a meadow. He's alive.

* * *

><p>It's been a week and only one of the Cullens has been to school. I need to see his face again. Just to be sure... Then I could confront him. We had just gotten home from school a moment ago, and Thalia and Grover had left to go grocery shopping. I had stayed to do their homework. What? I <em>was <em>the smart one.

The sound of a car door slamming brought me out of my academic trance. Thalia and Goat-Boy had just left; Could they have forgotten something? No. It's not like them to forget... I grabbed my knife and slowly approached the window. A sleek white sports car had just parked in the driveway. The doors flipped up and closed. I sware I saw some kind of flash though. The doorbell rang, and I put my knife in a defensive posistion. I opened the door.

My knife clattered to the floor; Who was standing there was not who I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, pathetically short... sorry. Enjoy!<strong>

**~pugs~**


	5. Chapter 5

There was no way he was here. None. I rubbed my eyes.

"Percy." I whispered. His face was sorrowful, but there was a tinge of joy in his eyes.

"I'm back." He said, and I flung myself into his arms. His arms were colder than Ares' soul. I looked at him in confusion.

"What happened?"

His dark eyes were sad; Wait- his dark eyes?

I led him over to the sofa. He sat down and I sat down adjacent to him.

"That night when I was alone in the woods, you remember?"

"Yeah. We had a... a fight. And you stormed out to follow a hellhound. I thought you..."

"So did I. I _was _dead. But... the Cullens. They're not exactly... mortal."

"What are they?"

"They're- we're, vampires."

I stood up and made an attempt to grab my knife, but his voice, smooth like water over rocks, stopped me.

"Please. I didn't want this. Annabeth, I wanted to find you. I wanted you to... I wanted you to kill me so we could be together in Elysium. I just couldn't. I'm young... I couldn't resist the temptation. The only reason I'm not mauling you right now is because I went a year without seeing you. I physically _can't _do that to you... I couldn't last a day with knowing you were gone."

"What?"

"Annabeth Chase. When I was mortal, I loved you; When I was dying, I love you; When I was transforming, I loved you; When I awakened for the last time, I loved you. And here you are, standing right in front of me- I have, do, and will always love you unconditionally."

His speech was short; His speech was sweet; His speech was everything I have ever wanted him to say to me. I gave him a huge bear hug.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." I said, joyful tears streaking down my face.

His lips went against mine, and I felt the passion that had once been lost for a year now. I pulled back and hugged him again.

"I'm glad you're home." I whispered.

A howl only mine or another well trained demigod's ear could pick up cut the silence. Percy looked up immediately. He started towards the door.

"The pack... they're calling."

"Can't you stay?" I asked. He grinned my favorite smile.

"Can't you come?"

He scooped me up and it felt like we were flying. A split-second later we were at the passenger side of his door. He spoke something in Greek, a word I did not know, and the doors flipped up. He set me in and strapped my seatbelt. Another split second later the car was started and backing out, with Percy, who had neglected to strap on his seatbelt, on the wheel.

* * *

><p>The ride with a super-fast sports car was only five minutes. We parked in a gravel parking lot and Percy let me out.<p>

"The clearing's ahead." He said, taking my hand. I wasn't used to his cold skin, but I could adapt. We walked hand in hand to a large meadow. There were the Cullen's, plus two, and a large pack of the biggest canines I have ever seen.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "What in Hades is this?"

Percy laughed and replied, "Annabeth, meet the family."

* * *

><p>After meeting the wolf Pack and the rest of the Cullens, we were about to start the meeting to plot against the Volturi, or an evil group of monarch undead seeking to rule the universe. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed out of nowhere. Before I could yell, Percy was crouched in front of me protectively.<p>

Another arrow, this time aimed at Percy's head, was let go. He didn't even attempt to stop it as it bounced off his neck harmlessly. A menacing growl escaped his lips. By now the others had scrambled into defensive posistions. More arrows shot out of the trees, but anything that actually hit the others just bounced off their marble skin. As for the wolves, they had backed into the other trees now; I don't think they were so durable. The firing stopped.

Slowly, Thalia emerged from the woods, her eyes intent. Soon they locked on Percy.

"Why you little-" I'll skip that part.

Percy didn't do so much as flinch. He smiled slightly and adressed her. "I've missed you."

He pulled an arm around my waist as the Pack, in human form, came out of the other side of the field.

"Annabeth, you need to get away from him! He'll suck you dry-"

Percy growled and flitted up in her face. "I have more control than you, Thalia. Obviously you have none as you shot at us."

Thalia's eyes flashed. There was going to be a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't I promise you guys a long chapter?<strong>

**~pugs**


	6. Chapter 6

Before one would think a fight would ensue, Percy stood two feet away from where the lightning bolt had struck the ground, smoke billowing from the small crater it had made.

He dashed forward, disarming the Huntress' bow, flinging it to his brother Emmett. He grabbed the instrument and flitted away.

Thalia drew her charging knife and stabbed. _Snap _The blade shattered as it made contact with his heart. Two seconds later Percy was lunging at his cousin's neck.

"No!" Carlisle exclaimed, and crashed into his son. They flew into the trees and began wrestling. Percy's brothers soon joined the struggle, while Thalia slowly backed away, aware of the fact that she had been inches away from becoming a vampire. Her once tan face was now pale with shock.

A few moments later, Percy was grabbed by the arms, which were pulled behind his back, and dragged to the Cullen residence. Annabeth stood there, speechless at her now-not-ex-boyfriend's ferocity. She rushed up to her best friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked ferverently. Thalia simply nodded. They were then escorted home by Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, who decided to watch the house for the night incase Percy still had bloodlust.

* * *

><p>The two girls sat around the blazing fireplace.<p>

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, unsure of what the details of the fight were; Both opponents were moving too fast for her to see what really had ensued.

"I decided to pick a fight with a bloodsucker-"

"Not-evil Vampire!" Annabeth snapped, annoyed at her boyfriend's nickname.

"_Not-evil vampire_, and he was too fast. He stole my bow, which I now have back, and almost sucked me dry." She said bitterly.

Annabeth was worried; Would Percy do that to her, too? Would even a small papercut trigger an attack?

She didn't comment. She went straight to bed, and had another nightmare.

_She was standing in what seemed like a judges panel. Two people, one, a dark haired, olive skinned boy with bright blue eyes. She wore laurels on her head, and was draped in an empress' robe. Both males looked to her. Without any ability to stop herself, she gave a thumbs up to the dust arena. One drew a sword, the other got into a crouch._

_"No!" She exclaimed, and they both charged at each other, screaming battle cries._

* * *

><p><strong>I need ideas... sorry. And this is a filler chapter. I've got a serious case of WB now, and because I get an average of 6 story-alerts a day, I felt compelled to give you some more words. And pleaseeee review. It makes me cry when you don't. No not really. But it does make me sad and not want to write when you don't. Review!<strong>

**~pugswanthugs~**


	7. Chapter 7

I was mortally horrified with myself. How could I allow myself to go to my animalistic side... I was a monster. I sat motionless in my room for four hours, ashamed of myself. The door opened behind me. I felt rythmic footsteps come my way. Alice. Her arms gently wrapped around my neck in a hug.

"It's not your fault." She assured. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a monster." I said guiltily.

"No, it's not! It's how you are. That's what you're s'pos'd to do. You- _we _are natural hunters."

I didn't answer. I simply looked at her. She sighed and muttered something about Jasper. I left out the window's door before he could come and leave me numb.

I walked through the forest, my pure white Converse sinking in the mud. Eventually, I let my real side come out. I shifted into a crouch. Before I knew it, I caught the scent of a delicious something. The hunt had begun.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, I stared at the 8 mutilated bodies of mortals I had devoured.<p>

_A monster._

That's what I was. I had no reason to live. I would face my time in the Fields of Punishment now. I was going to the Volturi.

* * *

><p>I had found Jasper and we flitted upstairs. The window's door was wide open, and Percy's jacket was gone. I shrugged and motioned for Jasper to follow me as I sprang outside. Landing gracefully, as always, I followed my young brother's scent until I picked up something. It was blood, human, but the scent said it was not mine to claim.<p>

Someone had taken the people as their territory. Percy.

I pushed myself to find a pile of bloody bodies and footprints of Percy's white Converse.

I kept following his scent, not caring if my mate was following me or not. What would he do? As I darted in the woods, I yanked out my BlackBerry. Ringing Edward, I told him to get the family out searching for Percy. He was missing, and he was his own kidnapper.

* * *

><p>The next day I had gotten over Percy's crazy outburst. Thalia, however, was not so lenient on my best friendboyfriend's behaviour. You could tell she was mad. She even had a picture of Percy on her archery target. That was Thalia mad. She would not let go of that grudge until he apologized. Or she got even. And Thalia even was not even. That actually gave reason for the first person to now have a grudge against her. Not good.

The phone rang next to us. We had wired it carefully so that we could use it without monsters kicking down our front door.

"Hello?" I answered,

"It's Edward. Percy is missing." He said.

"_What!" _

_"_We're not sure where, but Alice found bloody bodies before she lost his scent. We think he ran away."

I hung up the phone and scrambled for my jacket.

"What's the problem?" Thalia asked, looking up from the episode of Dance Moms we were watching.

"Percy. The Cullens think he ran away."

"Serves him right." she mumbled, not low enough for me to miss hearing. I threw a pillow at her. She whacked it away, but I'm sure she got the message. After a moment of considering, she decided, "I suppose it's not _all _his fault... It's not like he asked to be a vamp. I'll come, too."

We grabbed our coats, weapons, and coded cell phones and left for the Cullen residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, kind of short. Short and sweet, though. I don't want to drabble on and leave you in a stupid spot to end a chapter. I own nothing. Review! Read meh other stories! Pleaseeee!<strong>

**~pugswanthugs~**


	8. Chapter 8

I searched for hours with Thalia and Alice, all over Forks. He wasn't there. Finally, I pulled out my phone. Luckily, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Percy!"

"Oh." He said flatly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm a monster. I don't deserve another life."

"Percy, where are you?"

"I'm out of your life. Don't let me be in the way of your happiness anymore."

"Perseus Jackson Cullen! Don't go!" I pleaded.

"I'm heading to the airport. Go and try to stop me; By the time you get there I'll be on a plane to Italy."

"Italy?"

"Have Alice tell you."

"Percy, don't go."

"I don't deserve life." He said sadly, and hung up.

* * *

><p>I had hunted again and had green contacts on. They weren't my old green, but they'd have to do. I could charm my way out if the guards didn't accept my passport once I ran over the Italian border. I wasn't flying... son of Poseidon's few restrictions...<p>

My phone rang. The number was restricted with Greek letters and numbers. Hm...

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of who there was.

"Percy!" Annabeth, surely. I'd have to throw her off... the airport! She'd never realize the trick.

"Oh." I said flatly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm a monster. I don't deserve another life." I said angrily.

"Percy, where are you?"

"I'm out of your life. Don't let me be in the way of your happiness anymore."

"Perseus Jackson Cullen! Don't go!" Annabeth pleaded.

"I'm heading to the airport. Go and try to stop me; By the time you get there I'll be on a plane to Italy." She'd never make it in time.

"Italy?"

"Have Alice tell you." I added in.

"Percy, don't go."

"I don't deserve life." I muttered and hung up.

* * *

><p>I was already sprinting to the car before he hung up.<p>

"What's happening?" Alice asked,

"He's going to the Italy."

"No!"

"What's in Italy?"

"They're the Volturi. You know, the evil monarchs we discussed earlier. He's going for a death wish. They'll never kill him though, he's too valuable. His powers are too good to let escape their bony little grasps. They'll snap him up to join their guard before he even gets an answer."

A death wish?

Was my friend's idiocy against Percy too much? I wouldn't think... why? I can't let him die, now. I lived a year thinking he was gone, and he's just come back.

We were already halfway to the airport when I realized something.

"He can't fly! Children of Hades' and Poseidon's domain would be zapped before they left the ground! Yes! We've got a chance!"

A small light of hope entered my heart as we pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit of a filler chapter. Real update coming soon!<strong>

**~pugs~**


	9. Chapter 9

I had to be seen on camera for an alibi in case the Cullens were nearby. I sat down in a lobby chair, getting many looks from passingby women. After a tall, brunette took a glance at me, her buff boyfriend halted. Turning around, he asked,

"You checkin' out my girl, punk?" His attitude was like most Ares' kids I'd met, but his looks were that of an oversized schoolboy's.

"No."

He shoved me. Instead of me stumbling back, I didn't budge.. He shoved me again, but I kept my ground. He then took a swing at me. Ducking, I swept my ankle under his and made him fall on his back. A cop then stuck his billy-club inbetween the two of us, in an attempt to break up the fight. I looked at him innocently.

"I'm not sure what happened, sir, but this man tried to attack me. I simply defended myself." I said, using my "gift" effectively. He nodded his head and led the angry man away. I sat back down, and sighed. My cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Percy, don't try to fool me. I know you're stalling me. In fact, I can see you." Annabeth's voice said. I kept my composure.

"Oh, lovely. That doesn't change the truth."

"Percy. You. Aren't. A. Monster."

"Say all you want, Annabeth. I'm a monster." I said, my voice cracking in the end.

"You can't go. I just got you back. _Please."_

It felt good for her to say that.

"Really?"

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

That was all I needed to hear. I flitted out of the lobby and into the parking lot. It was pouring now. Sure enough, Annabeth stood, leaning on the car door, staring at her phone sadly. I flitted behind her.

"Is that true?" I asked softly. She looked behind her and smiled.

"Percy, you are the biggest Seaweed Brain I've ever met. Of course I love you!"

Those five words were the ones I'd been waiting for the past 18 years of my life to hear. I didn't speak. Instead we kissed so passionately, Aphrodite would be envious.

I wished the moment would never end. I suppose it came true for the next ten minutes. We just stood there; Two lovers, both forbidden in so many ways Nemisis would probably have a heart attack if we broke one more rule, kissing in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of the first 'book'. You'll need to go on my profile to see the opening of the next book, which will hopefully be up soon. If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll give you a sneek peek. Hurry, though!<strong>

**~pugswanthugs~**


	10. Sneak Peek w OC's

**Perseus and Annabeth's Forever: The Camp**

* * *

><p>We were at the Cullen Residence. I sat next to Annabeth, my girlfriend, and the rest of the gang. Well, the Greek gang. There's a long story about the <em>other <em>group of friends, but I'll get to that later. We were currently having a strategy meeting. There were forces stirring, so old that gods had forgotten about them, and they threatened to wipe out all existence besides themselves; godly or not. I stood at the head of the table with Jason.

"We may have banded with the Romans," I explained to the Cullens, "But even us and gods won't be enough to stop Gaea. We need your help. Even you could be wiped out by Mother Earth's treachery. We must band together."

I had no clue what we were up against, but whatever it was, we needed to prepare.

* * *

><p>Soo... I need OC's. Only 5 though, so the first five to it win... unless the OC's suck. And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEE copypaste the guidelines. I won't accept OC's with like half the needed stuff. Here we go!

Full Name:

Roman/Greek/Vampire/Werewolf:

If Roman/Greek, godly parent:

Weapon:

If Vampire, human blood or animal blood?:

If werewolf, thoughts on vampires; If vampire, thoughts on werewolves:

Hometown:

History~

~If vampire, at least the After Transformation history. If you can the pre-change, too. Anything else, full history.

(History goes here )

Ideas for a camp name:

For Roman, which Cohort? And are they on the Senate?:

Nationality:

Appearance-

Hair (color, length, style):

Build (Fat, skinny, tall, short, muscled, scrawny):

Relationship w/ godly parent? (Greek and Roman only):

If Demigod, godly powers:

Anything I forgot:


End file.
